This invention relates to a novel compound valve, and more particularly, to a compound valve which may be utilized in a sterile disposable medicament administration system for administration of medicament to a patient.
In many instances in the medical field, there is a need for a device which can be used as an intermediary for transferring fluid from a first large reservoir to a second smaller reservoir, and from the smaller reservoir to an outlet port. For example, syringes are widely used for injecting fluids into a patient. Occasionally the volume of fluid to be injected is greater than the capacity of the syringe. On such occasions, in order to avoid repeated injections, an intermediary device is utilized to couple the syringe (small reservoir) both to a primary source (large reservoir) and to the patient.
A twin valve T-connector system has been proposed in the prior art for use in the administration of medicaments. Such a system is disclosed in Rosenberg U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,375; 3,650,093 and 3,710,942. In a typical use of the Rosenberg twin valve T-connector, a liquid medicament supply is connected to one inlet of the connector and the syringe is connected to the other inlet of the connector. When the plunger of the syringe is withdrawn, the medicament will flow to the syringe and not to the outlet, and when the plunger of the syringe is moved forwardly, the medicament will flow out of the connector via the outlet.
Rosenberg's twin valve T-connector has certain disadvantages. For example, it requires numerous molded parts and its assembly is relatively complex. In addition, two separate valves are required. Further, it is limited to relatively low viscosity fluid and still further, many persons find its appearance distasteful.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fluid transfer device which utilizes a relatively small amount of parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid transfer device which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid transfer device which utilizes only a single intermediate valve member, as contrasted to two or more separate intermediate valve members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid transfer device which permits flow with less pressures than required by prior art devices.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a fluid transfer device that permits flow of relatively high viscosity fluids.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid transfer device that is attractive in appearance and is adaptable for simple mounting.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.